Yu-Gi-Oh! PH - Episode 008
"Big Top Terror, Part 2" is the eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! PH story. It was first published on FIMFiction.net on June 18, 2014. Billy Bonnaroo continues to thrash at Yurik and his faithful pony monsters in order to reclaim Pinkie Pie, the sole lifeline to his dying park. As Yurik fights to reunite Twilight to her friend, he also tries to use his duel to make amends in any way he can... Featured Duel Yurik Clayer vs. Billy Bonnaroo Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Billy Billy sets one card. Turn 3: Yurik Yurik sets one card. Yurik summons "Unioncorn of Night" (2000/0). As he controls a "Unioncorn" monster, Yurik activates the spell card "Pegassistance," allowing him to special summon "Pegassist of Night" from his hand (1800/1500) in attack position, as it has the same attribute as "Unioncorn of Night." "Unioncorn of Night" attacks and destroys "Parstival Burly Milton" (Billy 4000 → 3500). "Pegassist of Night" attacks "Parstival Buster Kitten," but Billy activates his face-down "Parstival Protect," preventing "Buster Kitten's" destruction. Billy still takes battle damage (Billy 3500 → 2200). Billy activates the pendulum effect of "Parstival Carousel," gaining life points equal to the damage he took (Billy 2200 → 3500). Yurik overlays his level 4 "Unioncorn of Night" and "Pegassist of Night" to xyz summon "Allicorn Queen of Night" (2600/1000). As he has no cards in his hand, Yurik activates "Allicorn Queen's" effect, detaching two xyz materials to draw two cards. Turn 4: Billy Billy tributes "Buster Kitten" to tribute summon "Parstival Mane Blaine" (2000/1700). Billy activates "Mane Blaine's" effect, banishing "Buster Kitten" in his graveyard to gain its effects until the end phase. "Mane Blaine" attacks a "Happy Token," but Yurik activates his face down "Sap Zap Magic," halving "Mane Blaine's" ATK, as he controls a spellcaster-type monster ("Mane Blaine" 2000 → 1000). With "Mane Blaine" gaining "Buster Kitten's" effects, it inflicts piercing damage to Yurik (Yurik 2000 → 1000). As it destroyed a monster by battle, "Mane Blaine's" effect activates, special summoning a "Happy Token" (0/0) to Yurik's field in defense position. Billy sets a card. Turn 5: Yurik Yurik activates his face-down spell card "Return Rising," shuffling any number of Yurik's monsters from his field into the deck and inflicting 200 damage to Billy for each monster removed from the field by this effect. Yurik removes 3 "Happy Tokens," meaning 600 damage (Billy 3500 → 2900). Yurik places "Unioncorn of Wind" on his left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 5) and "Unioncorn of Earth" on his right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 8). Yurik pendulum summons "Twilight Alicorn" (2500/2100) in attack position. Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, special summoning "Unioncorn of Wind" (1500/1100) and "Unioncorn of Earth" (600/1900), both in attack position. Yurik overlays his level 4 "Unioncorn of Wind" and "Unioncorn of Earth" to xyz summon "Allicorn King of Earth" (1000/2600) in defense position. Yurik activates "Allicorn King's" effect, detaching one xyz material to have it attack while in defense position, using its DEF as its ATK during damage calculation. "Allicorn Queen" attacks "Mane Blaine," but Billy activates his face-down "Parstival Bounceback," shuffling "Burly Milton" from his graveyard into his deck to negate the attack. "Allicorn King" attacks and destroys "Mane Blaine," using its DEF as its ATK (Billy 2900 → 2300). Billy activates the pendulum effect of "Parstival Carousel," gaining life points equal to the damage he took (Billy 2300 → 2900). "Twilight Allicorn" attacks Billy directly (Billy 2900 → 400). Turn 6: Billy As Yurik controls at least three monsters, Billy special summons "Parstival Emcee - Insidious Caesar" from his hand (3000/2000) in attack position. Billy activates the pendulum effect of "Parstival Coaster," allowing "Insidious Caesar" to attack "Yurik directly this turn, though no other monsters he controls can attack. "Insidious Caesar" attacks Yurik directly, but Yurik activates his face down "Mage Miracle," paying life points equal to the rank of "Allicorn Queen" times 200 to reduce the battle damage to 0, meaning 800 (Yurik 1000 → 200). Turn 7: Yurik Yurik tributes "Allicorn King" to tribute summon "Armored Pegassist" (1800/1700). Yurik activates "Armored Pegassist's" effect, equipping it to "Allicorn Queen" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Allicorn Queen" 2600 → 3100). "Allicorn Queen" attacks and destroys "Insidious Caeser" (Billy 400 → 300). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks Billy directly (Billy 300 → 0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.